Une vie après la mort
by Natsumi95
Summary: Elle avait atteint son but. Elle avait réussi au prix de sa vie. Mais maintenant il est temps de trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre et pourquoi pas l'amour. Hitsu/OC


MWAHAHAHAHA ! JE SUIS DE RETOOOOUR ! *Immense sourire*

*évite un lancer de concombres, tomates, potirons, pastèques*

Eh Oh ! On se calme là !

Breeef ! Voici une nouvelle fiction que j'ai faite en pensant à la remarque de Sayuri qui se plaignait de ne pas trouver assez de fiction avec son Hitsugaya chéri d'amour.

En espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Titre : Bloody Dragon**

**Rating : T**

**Crédit : Tout est à Tite Kubo sauf Numéro Quinze. D'autre personnage de mon crue apparaîtront plus tard.**

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

_**Prologue.**_

Dans un immeuble désaffecté, un coup de feu retentit.

Une jeune fille se plaqua contre un mur, son cœur battant à tout rompre.

_« Je ne dois pas échouer. » _Se dit-elle.

Ses mains agrippées sur son revolver tremblaient. Son corps était couvert de blessures.

_« Hime-sama n'abandonnerait pas elle. » Se répéta-t-elle._

Elle était le numéro quinze bon sang ! Elle pouvait le faire.

Elle prit une grande bouffée d'air mais elle fut interrompue par un coup de feu qui résonna dans tout le bâtiment.

« Alors numéro quinze ? On se cache ? Aurais-tu peur de moi ? » Grogna l'homme en tirant une nouvelle décharge.

Elle réfréna son ricanement avant de rapidement tirer au coin du mur où elle était.

« Dans tes rêves numéro douze. » Lança-t-elle moqueuse avant de bondir sur le côté pour éviter une déflagration.

L'homme tira de nouveau mais elle évita son tir de justesse avant de répliquer.

Elle roula ensuite derrière un mur avant d'user de sa gâchette plusieurs fois de suite.

L'homme répondit aussitôt, lui-même derrière un autre mur, avant de courir en la visant. Une balle traversa son épaule gauche déjà ensanglantée.

« Merde, il ne manquait plus que ça. » Persifla-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle sentait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps comme ça. Non seulement son corps ne suivrait pas mais elle allait bientôt manquer de munitions.

Elle inspira de nouveau.

Elle ne devait pas échouer. Elle ne pouvait pas échouer. Elle ira jusqu'au bout de sa mission comme le lui avait appris Hime-sama.

Sa main hâlée serra plus fortement le manche de son pistolet.

« Ce sera tout, ou rien » Murmura-t-elle.

Aussi vivement que son corps pouvait lui permettre, elle sauta sur le côté en tirant trois fois.

L'homme ne tarda pas à répliquer par une suite de déflagration.

Elle réussit à l'esquiver tant bien que mal avant de tirer de nouveau une fois réussissant à toucher le bras gauche de son assaillant.

Celui-ci poussa un hurlement de rage et une nouvelle suite de tirs s'en suivit.

L'une d'elle frôla la joue du numéro quinze qui tira de nouveau avant de se plaquer au sol.

Une autre déflagration répondit.

Elle se leva de nouveau avec vivacité avant d'appuyer sur la gâchette.

Mais elle n'avait plus de munition.

« Merde »

Une balle vint alors se loger sur la jambe de la jeune fille.

Déséquilibrée, celle-ci tomba en avant.

« Tss. Je pensai que l'Organisation t'avait mieux formée. Quelle déception.» Ricana son adversaire essoufflé en affichant un sourire mauvais.

Elle ne répondit pas, tentant désespérément de reprendre son souffle.

« Surtout venant de l'élève du numéro un. » Continua-t-il.

L'homme s'agenouilla et prit le revolver encore serré dans la main du numéro quinze.

« Death dragon, une arme terrible entre les mains expérimentées du numéro un, son ancien propriétaire » Commenta-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Le numéro quinze toussa violemment.

« Dommage qu'elle est eu une sotte pour seconde maîtresse » Acheva le numéro douze.

La jeune fille ricana.

« Sayonara numéro douze. » Fit-elle simplement en plantant un couteau dans son cœur.

Un coup de feu retentit de l'autre côté de la salle, la balle se nichant dans le cœur du numéro quinze.

« Les faibles périssent mais ceux qui trahissent l'Organisation ne méritent pas la vie non plus. » Dit doctement le tueur.

*¤*µ*O*µ*¤*

Hem…hem…Je sais, je sais, c'est assez glauque comme prologue…et puis c'est court mais ça c'est normal…Du jamais vu chez moi !

Mais bon, changer de style n'a jamais fait de mal hein ?

Enfin, changer de style c'est vite dit, l'humour va débarquer dès le premier chapitre qui devrait arriver la semaine prochaine.

Autre information, tous ceux qui suivent mes publications ont remarqué que je publiais TRES lentement. La vérité c'est que je n'ai pas le temps. Si la semaine prochaine je tenterais de publier un chapitre pour chacune de mes fictions, je vous avertis que ma parution va être très irrégulière.

Voilà c'est tout.

Enfin presque, revieeeeeeew ! *cri du cœur*


End file.
